Dedication
by Scrawlers
Summary: AU. After de Killer's deed is complete, Matt Engarde sits in his living room and watches his favorite movie. It isn't sadism, though; no, it's nothing but pure dedication.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice (the character) wouldn't exist. Also, Miles and Phoenix would have totally hooked up by the end of Trials and Tribulations.

**Authors' Note: **This fanfiction, as the summary states, is an AU. I got the idea the second time playing through _Farewell, My Turnabout, _and Matt was giving his first psychotic little speech. So, this is an AU; an AU of what would have happened if Adrian hadn't picked up Shelly de Killer's card, and Matt hadn't gone to jail.

I know that Matt Engarde is a pretty popular character to write about, so if I'm stepping on anyone's toes here, I apologize. Again, this was just an idea that occurred to me, and I don't mean to take anyone's story.

Please read and review.

* * *

**Dedication**

Matt Engarde didn't consider himself to be an especially sadistic person.

Sure, he wasn't a caring person, but that was just because other people disgusted him, more often than not. And really, what did their feelings matter? Matt was an action star; he was rich, powerful, intelligent, and attractive. Most others were often poor, weak, stupid, and ugly. If they had any skills at all, then they were there to serve him, and once they'd lived out their purpose, they only existed to be thrown away.

Even so, that didn't make him sadistic. That just made him practical, and smart. After all, only a complete moron actually created attachments to others. Only a sentimental fool was stupid enough to believe that people were actually worth something.

But there were rare times when – if he stopped to think for a moment – Matt wondered if he was the "sociopath" that Juan claimed him to be – if he was the "sick bastard" that Adrian muttered about him beneath her breath when she thought he couldn't hear her. Of course, he wasn't about to start taking advice on his life from Juan or Adrian – no chance in hell – but sometimes, Matt wondered if they held any merit to their thoughts.

Such as that night.

He'd already watched the video about fifty times, but no matter how much he watched it, it never got old. He was sitting on his sofa, Shoe curled up next to him (Matt didn't really like the cat, but it was good for his "refreshing like a spring breeze" image, and so, he kept the furball around), the television displaying the same movie over and over. As it ended, Matt re-wound it, and then watched it again from the beginning, taking a sip from the wine that he held in his hand.

He couldn't help the slight smirk that crawled over his lips.

Seeing his victory never got old.

De Killer entered the room silently, the bottle of tomato juice and the glass on his tray, just as Matt had instructed. Juan didn't even turn from where he was combing his hair, humming the Jammin' Ninja theme song.

"_Set it on the table,"_ he instructed vaguely, assuming de Killer to be just a regular bell boy. De Killer did as he was instructed, and then moved to stand behind Juan, picking up a scarf along the way.

"_I'll get a tip for you in a minute," _Juan said, still not really paying attention. _"But until then, can you please take a few steps back? I like to have my own personal spa—hey, what are you doing?!"_

Juan turned, pushing de Killer away as the assassin moved to wrap the scarf around Juan's neck. His action caused him to knock a vase off the table, shattering on the floor and sending water all over the guitar case. De Killer matched him move for move, reaching forward with one hand to grab Juan's shoulder while the actor tried to push him away.

"_Stop it!" _Juan snapped, his dark eyes widening in panic, confusion, and outrage. _"What's the matter with you?! Do I need to call security?!"_

"_Security would get here too late," _de Killer replied, and his voice was so cordial that it made a pleasurable shiver run down Matt's spine. _"Now, Mr. Corrida, please don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be."_

"_Like hell," _Juan spat, and Matt rolled his eyes. Juan was always so undignified. _"Engarde's the reason you're here, isn't he? He's got you here to kill me."_

De Killer didn't reply, and instead just launched himself forward, ducking down to hook his foot around Juan's ankle. Unfortunately, Juan performed all of his own stunts, and he was able to catch himself on his hands, turning his body in an attempt to knock de Killer off balance. De Killer was not stopped, however, and merely jumped, pouncing once he landed to try and pin Juan down.

Juan struggled violently, shoving de Killer off him and scrambling to his feet. For a brief moment, Juan was halfway off camera, and Matt could imagine him scrambling for a phone – or the door – desperation in his eyes, sweat beaded on his forehead. De Killer, however, dragged him back, and not in the normal means, either; when they both re-appeared on camera, the scarf was wrapped around Juan's neck, and the action star was choking and gasping for air, his face tinged blue, his mouth forming soundless words.

It was Matt's favorite part. Watching as de Killer shoved Juan onto a chair, pulling the scarf a little tighter, causing Juan's brown eyes to bug and the gargling sounds to cease in Juan's throat. Juan pulled frantically at the scarf, trying to loosen it, trying to pull de Killer's hands away from it. He kicked and thrashed in his chair, but the more he struggled, the tighter the scarf became, and finally, he slumped, the deed finally done.

Matt watched as de Killer reached over, closing Juan's eyes. It was the one move that Matt wished the assassin hadn't taken; he loved staring into Juan's lifeless eyes, savoring the rush of triumph that he felt every time he saw the light leave those brown irises. Nonetheless, as soon as de Killer closed Juan's eyes, Matt raised the remote and hit the re-wind button.

Matt Engarde didn't consider himself to be a sadistic person. If anyone asked him, he was merely the type of guy who – once he got into something – threw his entire heart and soul into it. Just like the bookworm who re-read his favorite book a hundred times and never got tired of it, Matt could watch the video of de Killer murdering Juan Corrida again and again and _again, _and no matter how many times he heard the gasping, gagging sounds, and no matter how many times he saw the life leave Juan's eyes, he would never, _ever _grow tired of it.

"What can I say, Mr. Corrida?" Matt asked aloud, watching as de Killer entered Juan's room once more. "I'm just a _very _dedicated fan."


End file.
